When I Think of You: PART DEUX
by T'Vau
Summary: Tal Celes wakes up and finds herself in a rather unexpected situation.


**This is the other half of When I Think of You, even though you don't really have to read that to understand this at all. It very well could have been a second Seven/Celes stand alone, which is why I didn't upload this as a second chapter to that. That and I thought doing it this way would result in more hits.  
**

**I'm not sure if I like the way this turned out. I didn't proofread it carefully. It's 3am, and I need to get some sleep, so I'll probably come back and fix the errors tomorrow. That is if I'm not lazy as heck. Blah.**

**Please Review. **

* * *

Something contacts your lip. Something salty, you notice. Salty and absolutely freezing. You open your eyes, and as the room comes into focus you're momentarily disoriented. You panic, before realizing that you're upside down in bed and that salty thing against your lips is, in fact, a foot.

You bolt upright, fear gripping your chest, hoping to whatever prophets that may be out there that it isn't Billy. To your relief, it isn't Billy. To your absolute horror, the occupant is beautiful, blonde, and absolutely Borg.

"Seven?!" you squeal, "Seven! What are you doing in my bed?!"

Sleeping, obviously. Sleeping buck naked on her stomach, those glorious cheeks exposed to all the world. You blink for a few moments, wondering why the ex-Borg didn't wake up at your outburst. She could be dead, or just very, very sleepy. You wonder if it would be appropriate feel one of her butt cheeks.

You did bed her, after all. Or at least you think you bedded her. Your mind is quite foggy.

But your fingers probably were in places a lot worse than on her butt.

Tentatively you reach out. It's smooth, deliciously so. It's soft and supple, yet firm and taut. It would feel so good beneath your lips, and…well, you _are_ already groping it. It wouldn't be that much worse giving it a little kiss.

_'Just a quick one,'_ you tell yourself.

You lean forward and brush your lips against it, but you find yourself unable to pull away. Her ass is so…intoxicating. Soft, clean…warm. You kiss it some more; first her left cheek then the right, then in the middle where the ample mounds of flesh make contact.

The very center of Seven of Nine.

Suddenly she shifts, grunting softly. It startles you, and you overreact, falling backwards off the bed. The sheet does not come with you and you scramble for it, even though Seven's probably already seen you naked and spread, and even if she didn't, she's currently blinking down at the pillow with an utterly confused look on her face.

She slowly turns her head to you.

You look at her.

Both of you stare.

Moments go by.

Suddenly Seven smiles. It's an incredibly peculiar smile, one that you'd never expect to see on anyone's face, let alone Seven of Nine's. But it's an oddly endearing smile, and you like it.

"I have not slept before," she says, "Nor have I done _that_ before, Tal Celes."

She looks oddly pleased.

"You…you remember what we did?" you ask, feeling rather ashamed.

She nods, sitting up and rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Yes. Need I remind you of my eidetic memory?"

"We…" you start, deciding to gesture with your fingers as if that's somehow more appropriate.

"Yes, we copulated."

You look away, blushing furiously, and notice that the chronometer is missing.

"You do not remember?"

She looks vaguely sad and you feel terribly guilty.

"No…I…I remember some, in Astrometrics. You…you were crying," you say, sitting on the edge of the bed, "You were crying about Chakotay, and then you kissed me."

"Indeed."

There's an awkward silence before she reaches you and pulls you down into a wonderful, toe-curling, heart-pumping kiss that leaves you light headed and gasping for air. Slowly, everything begins to come back to you, how you left Astrometrics for your quarters, where you drank the bottle of real alcoholic wine you had bought on the last shore leave and kissed more before descending into the sheets and…

"Oh _prophets_..." you gasp.

She smiles again and you feel a strange emotion. Affection?

"Does that help you remember, Tal Celes?" she says, kissing and nipping your chin.

"Oh—_oh_ yes."

You arch into her touch as she puts her hand on your breast, and every last moan, suckle, and orgasm from the night before surfaces in your mind. You're in the middle of wondering how you actually managed to forget a night like that when the door chirps, signaling the entrance of one Crewman Mariah Henley. She doesn't spare a glance in your direction, and doesn't notice your state of complete undress or the second occupant in your bed until she's in her side of the room, sitting at the foot of her bed and removing her boots.

She stares, her jaw wide open, gaping dumbly for a moment.

"T-Tal…Tal, you're sleeping with…Oh…I'm, uh…sorry."

She shuffles quickly from the room, her cheeks almost as red as yours.

You groan, throwing the sheets over your head and turning away from Seven. You'll never survive this, either of you. Henley is nice enough, but you know she'll never be able to keep her mouth shut.

"We are late for duty, Tal."

Seven speaks, getting out of bed and picking her discarded biosuit off the floor. You peek from underneath the sheets and watch her seductively pull the tight uniform over her curves, wondering how the hell you, of all people, ended up here.

"What time is it?" you ask, getting out of bed yourself with the sheets wrapped tightly around you and heading for the replicator.

"It is 1030 hours. We were supposed to begin at 0800 hours this morning."

"Shit," you say, "Why didn't anybody call us?"

"I rerouted our comm. signals to Astrometrics so it looks like we've been there all night."

"What if somebody goes to Astrometrics?"

"Then I believe, as humans would say…We are screwed."

You turn, unable to hide the smile at Seven's words. She walks towards you, wraps her arms around you, and kisses your lips. You linger in her embrace for long moments, before she pulls away.

"I will cover for us," she says before walking away and exiting the room.

You stand there, wrapped in your sheet, and it hits you. A pang of sorrow echoes through you and you realize that you had sex with Seven, and you realize that you _love_ Seven.

Love…

You saw her like nobody else ever has. You saw her cry, you saw her smile, and you saw her come all in one amazing night, and now this morning you see her leave, and you know that it will never be.

The surrealism of this morning has worn off and it's real now.

You take a sonic shower and get dressed, feeling horribly queasy as you do so. The queasiness overwhelms you and you sit on the toilet in full uniform, staring at the ceiling. You tap your comm. badge, contacting the only person you can think of.

"Billy!"

"What?"

"Billy, you'll never guess what happened."

"What—Tal, I'm busy."

"It's important!"

You hear him sigh over the line.

"I don't have time for this."

"Billy—Remember last week, when you were convinced that you had eaten a Kharzh'ullian Scat Worm? And remember how I came over to your quarters at three in the morning and used a—"

"Okay! Okay, Tal. What is it?"

"I slept with Seven."

A snicker.

"Sure, Tal."

"No—really. I just woke up with her and she was…she was naked and I think I'm in love with her, Billy."

"Come on, stop kidding around. I've got to get back to work."

With a chirp the comm. is cut off, and you bite back the curse, deciding that you had better get to Astrometrics. You don't think about Seven on the way there, even though everyone you pass is staring at you. Rumors really do travel at superluminal speeds.

Seven isn't in Astrometrics to your relief, but there is a cup of tea with a plate of toast sitting at your station. You stare at it blankly for a moment, wondering if it was Seven or God that had replicated it.

You decide the latter, and eat it. You are really hungry. You can't remember the last time you actually missed breakfast. You never miss any meals, and if by the off chance you do, you always make sure to eat triple at the next meal. . As you eat, you wonder if it's some remnant of your childhood trauma on Bajor; some long term fear of starving to death.

The doors slide open with a hiss and Seven walks through.

You don't turn to look at her, and she walks up beside you. You chew your toast as slowly as you can, because you don't want to have this conversation. You don't want to be alone.

"Crewman Celes," she says.

You don't glance at her.

"Crewman Celes," she repeats, "I wish to continue."

This time, you do glance, and she looks sheepish.

"I…do very much enjoy your company. You have a certain quality about you that others do not. I find you…attractive, even…cute at times. Although it may appear to fluster me, I find your imperfection endearing. You…you are humanity, Tal Celes, even if you are Bajoran. I know it…seems odd, but I believe I love you…"

She reaches out and tips your chin up with her hand, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

You want to cry very, very much.

But all you do is sneeze.


End file.
